CANDLE
by AmelRizu
Summary: Orang yang paling bodoh pun pasti tahu bahwa bukan kebohongan yang kami bicarakan tadi, tapi semua itu adalah segala kebenaran yang selama ini mengganjal di dalam hati kami yang paling dalam dan seperti bom waktu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledak. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat itu./Cast: Kris-Tao/Slight:Jia,Victoria,Luna/Yaoi.


**CANDLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I wish for your happiness_

 _That's the only thing I can do_

 _As long_ _as that smile continues forever_

 _I'll wish for the light that holds my feelings for you to disappear_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat ke langit malam sambil sesekali melihat kebelakangku, ke arah sebuah rumah yang gelap. Namun sebentar lagi, rumah tersebut mungkin adalah rumah yang paling terang disekitar sini, tempat berbagai kebahagiaan akan dimulai. Aku tumbuh dirumah ini.

Dan lihatlah, setelah bertahun-tahun aku pergi, rumah ini tetap sama. Begitu hangat hingga membuatku kembali mengingat masa laluku yang indah bersamanya. Tapi mungkin tak seindah itu untuknya. Perlahan aku jauhkan pandanganku dari rumah itu saat lampu-lampu terang itu mulai menyala dan mulai mengaburkan pandanganku.

"Kris, kau datang?", kata seseorang yang berjalan dari dalam rumah dan perlahan dia menghampiriku. Kami pun saling melepaskan kerinduan dengan berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Bintang-bintang disini masih indah seperti dulu", kataku sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan kami. Kami pun sama -sama melihat kearah langit malam yang gelap itu.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku. Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah sekalipun pulang? Saat ibu meninggal pun kau tidak datang. Sebenarnya kau anggap apa kami?", kata lelaki itu dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Tapi aku tahu jika dia hanya bercanda dilihat dari senyumnya yang sedetik kemudian mengembang.

'Manis, seperti dulu', batinku.

"Maafkan aku Zi, saat bibi meninggal, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Padahal aku sangat ingin datang ", kataku dengan rasa sesal sambil menundukkan kepalaku padanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istriku? Dia ada didalam, masuklah. akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya", bujuknya padaku sambil bersiap masuk kedalam rumah.

"Masuklah dulu, aku belum puas melihat-lihat langit malam", kataku masih dengan terpaku pada langit malam. Zitao pun segera meninggalkanku dan melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Saat lelaki kecil itu masuk, jujur aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya. Iya, aku, Wu Kris mencintai Huang Zitao dari dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _padahal kupikir aku yang akan menikahimu'_ , kataku perih dalam hati. ' _Tapi sekarang aku sudah kehilangan dirimu'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan keluarga Zitao tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Zitao eomma atau bibi Victoria mengajakku tinggal dirumahnya setelah aku kehilangan keluargaku dalam suatu kecelakaan beruntun. Eommaku memang adalah teman dekat Zitao eomma, tapi selama beberapa tahun aku tinggal disini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kalau aku kehilangan keluargaku karena mereka yang telah mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan dan senyuman. Dirumah ini pulalah aku menemukan rasa cintaku untuk anak pemilik rumah, Huang Zitao.

Kemanapun kami selalu bersama. Selama disana ada Huang Zitao, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Wu Kris juga berada disana. Awalnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Seiring berlalunya waktu, kami terlihat seperti sepasang saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kami saling bergantung satu sama lain dan dari sanalah permasalahan itu dimulai.

Semakin lama tidak hanya perasaan sebagai sebatas teman dan saudara, kami mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan yang tabu dimiliki oleh sepasang lelaki. Juga perasaan yang tabu dimiliki oleh sepasang saudara -karena ibu Zitao sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri-. Perasaan itu adalah cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Flash back*

"Ge, kenapa sesama lelaki tidak bisa menikah?", Tanya Zitao saat kami masih berumur 14 tahun ditepi sebuah danau tidak jauh dari rumah kami.

"Siapa bilang. Menyukai sesama jenis memang adalah suatu penyimpangan. Tapi mereka bisa bersama, asalkan bisa menghadapi berbagai hinaan, makian dan cercaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya".

"Bukankah itu kejam?", aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagaimana kalau tidak seorang gadis pun yang mau menikah denganku, eoh?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan pernikahan sekarang? Pasti ada satu yang tertarik padamu Zi. Kau kan sangat manis", kataku menghiburnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum khas ku. Namun tidak dapat kuingkari jika aku kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Ge, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?", aku terdiam beberapa saat dan mengelus puncak rambutnya dengan tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu aku mau. Kau tidak boleh mendekati siapapun Zi. Hanya aku yang boleh menikahimu", kataku menjawab.

Kemudian selama beberapa saat kami saling berpandangan dan langsung tertawa bersama-sama tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya dari tawa itu. Apakah pembicaraan panjang kami ini sebenarnya adalah kebenaran atau hanya candaan belaka.

*Flash back end*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Esok harinya -

"Kris, bibi merindukanmu. Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?", aku baru turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah itu dan suara lembut bibi itu menyambutku.

Dia adalah bibi Zitao, tepatnya adik dari eomma nya. Namanya bibi Luna. Bibi Luna sama seperti ibu Zitao, sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku pun mendekat padanya dan langsung memeluknya, melepaskan kerinduanku yang selama 7 tahun belakangan ini memuncak karena tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Tunggu, bukannya tidak pernah. Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya saat hari yang paling menyedihkan itu.

"Saya juga merindukan anda, bagaimana kabar anda", tanyaku formal

"Apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Jangan bicara seformal itu", balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarikku duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan memberiku beberapa mangkuk makanan. "Makanlah, bibi baru saja memanaskannya"

"Terima kasih bi", ucapku sambil mengusap tangannya. "Kenapa rumah sangat sepi?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh, tadi Zitao mengantarkan Jia pulang kerumahnya. Kau tahukan, bahwa tak baik jika pengantin sering bertemu sebelum pernikahan. Kau belum bertemu secara langsung dengan Jia kan? Bibi heran, Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam."

"Pulang? Bukannya Jia juga tinggal disini?", tanyaku.

"Dia memiliki keluarga Kris, dia dulu tinggal disini hanya untuk merawat Zitao eomma. Oh ya, bibi dengar jika Jia akan mengadakan pesta lajang. Benar-benar meniru kebiasaan orang kota", kata bibi Luna sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan mandi, Zitao bilang, dia akan mengajakmu berkeliling di desa ini sebentar lagi", aku hanya terpaku mencoba menyerap kata-kata bibi Luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Terserah jika orang memandangku serakah atau apa, tapi_ _tidak bisakah aku menggantikan_ _posisi_ _Jia_ _dan berjalan beriringan denganmu di altar, di tempat pernikahan kita._ M _ungkin benar, hanya aku yang gila dan tidak normal dengan hubungan persaudaraan kita selama ini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Desa ini sudah banyak berubah kan?", tanyanya padaku setelah kami selesai mengelilingi desa. Sekarang kami duduk disebuah bench kayu yang berada di depan danau di dekat rumah Zitao.

"Hanya tempat ini yang tetap tidak berubah", kataku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau benar. Tempat ini tidak berubah. Karena itu kalau aku merindukanmu aku selalu kemari. Apa kau juga sering merindukanku?", tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Karena saking rindunya padamu, dadaku sampai sesak dan rasanya sulit sekali bernafas. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku lakukan hanya memandangi foto kita saat kelulusan SMP dan tiba-tiba aku merasa hidup kembali", jawabku panjang lebar sambil memandang wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Saat itu, rasanya waktu berhenti berdetik dan jantung pun berhenti berdetak. Namun, sedetik kemudian kami tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti di masa lalu.

Seperti Kris dan Zitao yang tidak pernah dipisahkan. Seperti Kris dan Zitao yang tidak merasa takut atau canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu. Juga seperti Kris dan Zitao yang bahkan tidak tahu arti kebenaran dan kebohongan dalam setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut kami.

"Aku senang kau juga tidak berubah Kris", katanya kemudian setelah tawa kami surut namun tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau juga. Aku pikir kau menjadi lebih dewasa karena akan menikah, tetapi tetap sama saja", kataku kemudian sambil tertawa kembali. "Kasihan sekali calon pengantinmu itu, Zi."

"Kalau begitu nikahilah aku", kata Zitao kemudian dengan raut wajah serius sambil menatap mataku. Namun yang terjadi kemudian tetap sama, kita berdua tertawa bersama sambil memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam dari sisi danau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku memang tidak tahu apakah itu kebenaran dari hatimu ataukah hanya sebuah candaan, tapi jika kau mengizinkanku menjawabnya, tentu saja aku akan mengatakan 'tentu. Ayo kita menikah dan kita lewati hari esok bersama-sama'. Tapi sayang, kata-kata itu selalu terhenti di tenggorokanku dan sebagai gantinya aku hanya diam menerima semua hal yang sudah ditakdirkan terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana Zi?", tanyaku padanya sesaat setelah aku turun dari kamarku. Hari masih sangat pagi, aku pun baru saja bangun, tapi Zitao sudah berdandan dengan sangat rapi seperti akan pergi ke suatu acara yang sangat penting.

"Tentu saja berjalan-jalan", jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, dengan Jia?", tanyaku malas sambil menguap dan sesekali mengerjapkan mataku.

"Tidak. Tentu saja denganmu", aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di ruang makan dan mengabaikannya.

"Yah, Kris. Aku serius. Cepatlah mandi dan kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi", kata Zitao dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Tapi kenapa bajumu aneh dan kemarin kan kita sudah berkeliling desa?"

"Bukankah besok setelah pernikahanku kau akan langsung pulang. Jadi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan satu-satunya sahabatku. Apakah aneh hah? Cepatlah bersiap-siap", aku pun mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Namun, ditengah tangga aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik memandang Zitao yang sudah duduk ditempatku tadi sambil mengoleskan selai ke beberapa roti di depannya.

'Jadi, sekarang tempatku dihatimu hanyalah seorang sahabat? Bahkan bukan lagi seorang saudara. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah berhenti bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihmu?', batinku pedih, namun aku hanya memaksakan senyumku dan mulai beranjak lagi dari sana untuk bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kita kemari lagi?", kataku sambil melihat luasnya danau di hadapan kami. Kamipun langsung duduk ditempat kami kemarin.

"Hmm. Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan tempat ini?", tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi lucu saja mengingat kau akan mengajakku kemari dengan baju formal anehmu itu", kataku sambil mengejeknya.

"Yah, Kris. Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sudah mengganti bajuku. Berhentilah mengejekku."

"Zitao, apa kau seperti ini karena cemburu pada pengantinmu eoh? Aku dengar dia mengadakan pesta lajang", Tanyaku pada Zitao.

"Emm, mungkin", jawabnya sambil menatap jauh di langit atasnya.

"Dan hanya aku satu-satunya sahabatmu, eoh?"

"Mungkin juga", kata Zitao tetap memandang langit sambil tertawa kecil

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan aneh seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin dan dulu. Otte?", kataku menyarankan.

"Permainan?", tanya Zitao sambil memandang kearahku dan aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Kita cukup membicarakan tentang apa yang kita rasakan selama 8 tahun ini, selama kita tidak lagi bersama. Dan tidak boleh ada kebenaran, hanya ada kebohongan saja dalam ucapan itu. Otte?"

"Baik, hanya ada kebohongan dan kita harus menatap mata satu sama lain. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin bisa kita mulai dari sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Game itu sudah dimulai, Zitao dan Kris pun sudah menatap lekat manik mata satu sama lain. Namun anehnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memulai untuk berbicara. Tidak ada pula tawa yang biasanya pecah jika mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dari dulu, aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu Zi. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan hingga kini perasaan itu tetap sama", kata Zitao memulai permainan tersebut.

*Flash back*

"Kris, dengar bibi. Bibi telah menganggapmu sebagai anak bibi sendiri. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau perasaan kalian berdua itu salah", kata bibi Victoria padaku saat diruang makan. Saat itu Zitao sedang dirumah bibi Luna.

"Perasaan apa yang bibi maksud? Tentu saja perasaan yang ada antara aku dan Zitao hanya sebagai saudara dan tidak lebih", kataku kemudian menjelaskan dan mencoba meyakinkan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pikir bibi tidak bisa melihat caramu memperhatikan dan menjaga Zitao, eoh? Bibi hanya ingin agar kalian berdua tidak terluka"

"Apapun yang bibi lihat, tidak bisakah bibi melihatnya sebagai kasih sayang seorang kakak? Aku sangat menyayangi Zitao dan juga bibi."

"Jika kau menyayangi kami, tolong akhiri semua ini."

"Maksud bibi?"

"Bibi sudah menghubungi pamanmu di kota, Siwon, dan ia setuju untuk menerimamu tinggal bersamanya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kesini menjemputmu. Kemasilah barang-barangmu Kris", aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Apalagi saat tidak terasa air mataku menetes dan saat aku sadar, air mata Zitao eomma juga sudah mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tidak bisakah bibi memberiku kesempatan kedua? Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya", tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Pergilah Kris, bibi yakin kau akan mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sangat baik dan mengerti dirimu. Lupakanlah tentang Zitao dan kenangan kalian disini."

"Jika aku pergi, bisakah aku mengunjungi kalian?"

"Berjanjilah pada bibi jika kau tidak akan menginjakkan kakimu di desa dan dirumah ini sampai Zitao benar-benar melupakanmu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Berjanjilah Kris."

"Bukankah bibi sudah menganggapku sebagai bagian keluarga bibi, lalu mengapa bibi melakukan semua ini? Aku ingin tetap tinggal bersama kalian. Aku mohon bi."

"Tidak bisa Kris. Berjanjilah. Bahkan jangan pernah datang kesini bahkan walaupun kau sangat ingin datang. Tolong, berjanjilah, ya…", aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku tidak ingin menjauh dari mereka, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi bibi yang sudah kuanggap sebagai eomma ku sendiri. Aku ragu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Ne.. aku berjanji bi", kata itupun akhirnya meluncur dari lidahku.

"Terima kasih Kris, mulai kemasilah barang-barangmu.", dengan masih menangis, bibi Victoria memelukku dengan sangat erat dan dia berbisik ,"Ingatlah, bibi selalu menyayangimu". Setelah itu bibi terus memelukku dan tetap membiarkan air mata kami mengalir dan menjadi pelampiasan atas kepedihan dan kegundahan kami hari itu.

*Flash back end*

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya saat kau tetap pergi meskipun aku telah menghalangimu dan memohon padamu", jawab Zitao dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku hanya memiliki satu pilihan dan aku harus pergi."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak datang saat eomma meninggal, eoh? Pasti eomma sangat kecewa padamu", kata Zitao miris.

"Maafkan aku", kataku padanya.

*Flash back*

Saat mendengar kabar dari Siwon ahjussi bahwa bibi meninggal, aku langsung membatalkan semua meeting dan langsung bergegas pergi ke desa. Aku tahu bila aku telah berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi. Tapi sampai kapan? Maafkan aku bi karena telah melanggar janjiku. Semua itu semata-mata karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga sangat merindukan Zitao, satu-satunya namja yang kucintai.

Tapi saat itu aku tidak masuk kedalam rumah, aku hanya memandang rumah itu dari jauh. Sudah cukup aku melanggar janjiku dengan datang ke desa ini dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku lebih jauh lagi dengan masuk kedalam rumah dan menangis di depan raga bibi yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan melepaskan kerinduanku pada Zitao yang entah sekarang ia sudah berhasil melupakanku atau belum.

Dengan perlahan ku dekatkan jarakku menuju rumah tersebut. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana keadaan di dalam rumah sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut karena dari jendela luar rumah aku melihat Zitao memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu bukan seseorang yang aku kenal. Ada perasaan lega dan sakit di dalam hatiku. Lega karena Zitao melupakanku dan aku sekarang sudah bisa menginjakkan kakiku ditempat ini lagi. Dan sakit, sakit karena Zitao benar-benar melupakanku. Sementara aku sedetikpun tidak pernah melupakannya.

Aku ingin masuk saat itu, tapi bagaimana bila gadis itu bukan kekasih Zitao? Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana namun bibi Luna melihatku dan memanggilku.

"Kris, kau datang?", bibi Yixing tidak menangis, namun matanya merah dan sembab. Mungkin bukannya tidak menangis, tapi mungkin karena air matanya sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi cairan yang bisa keluar dari matanya yang indah itu.

"Iya", jawabku singkat.

"Masuklah, kakakku pasti sangat senang jika kau datang, Zitao juga", tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mungkin bibi Victoria akan sangat sedih jika aku masuk karena aku telah melanggar janjiku", kataku.

"Aku pergi dulu bi, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku datang". Aku pun segera pergi setelah memeluk bibi Luna dengan langkahku yang panjang dan cepat dari tempat yang benar-benar menyedihkan tersebut.

*Flash back end*

"Maafkan aku Zi." kataku lagi memecah keheningan diantara kami. Lalu aku mulai mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan menuju danau yang luas dan indah itu. Tidak terpaku lagi pada mata Zitao yang memabukkan.

"Sudahlah. Tapi aku senang kau sudah datang sekarang. Apakah kau tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menghancurkan pernikahanku?", Tanya Zitao.

"Tentu saja hampir setiap detik aku memikirkannya. Setiap menit pun juga kugunakan untuk mencari bagaimana cara membuatmu kembali padaku", jawabku. "Dan kau, apa yang kau harapkan dengan kedatanganku?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu dan memikirkan hal yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu", kata Zitao sambil tetap menatap wajahku dari samping.

"Kau terlihat dewasa berkata seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana jika yang terbaik untukku adalah dirimu?", jawabku kemudian sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maka milikilah aku. Bawa aku lari dari sini dan kita bisa membangun keluarga kecil kita yang baru. Ide yang bagus bukan?", ide Zitao memang sangat bagus dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Seandainya ini semua bukanlah bagian dari permainan, mungkin aku sudah mendekapmu sedari tadi dan membawamu pergi jauh dari desa ini.

"Bukankah besok adalah pernikahanmu? Bukankah kau mencintai gadis itu?", kataku dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi dan terkesan menyinggungnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan pernikahan dan Jia?", wajah Zitao mulai memerah menahan emosi, tapi aku tahu dia menahannya.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki arti yang penting bagi hidupmu?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Bukankah percuma kau mengatakan untuk berhenti menyakiti dirimu sedangkan kau juga melakukannya?"

"Diamlah Kris."

"Bukankah sejak awal pernikahan ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini?", Zitao pun mulai lepas kendali dan berteriak kearahku. Teriakannya membuatku terdiam.

Keheningan yang sangat panjang pun tercipta. Tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar entah dari mulutku atau Zitao.

"Sepertinya permainan kita berakhir sampai disini", kata Zitao kemudian sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar. Mungkin permainan ini malah sudah berakhir dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat aku pergi. Aku salah karena telah menghidupkannya kembali", Zitao pun berdiri, mencoba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun aku mencegahnya.

"Tetaplah disini, biar aku yang pergi. Aku masih harus membereskan baju-bajuku. Kau ingatkan jika besok aku harus pergi dari sini?", aku pun segera pergi dari danau itu dan emosi yang sedari tadi ku tahan semuanya memuncak dan keluar dalam bentuk butiran air mata.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Zitao, tapi aku sekarang menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya di kamarku. Dengan mengingat kembali kenangan bersama kita dulu dan permainan yang kita mainkan tadi, membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I no longer need this sadness as I close my eyes_

 _This falling emotions in me are like tears from melted candle_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Orang yang paling bodoh pun pasti tahu bahwa bukan kebohongan yang kami bicarakan tadi, tapi semua itu adalah segala kebenaran yang selama ini mengganjal di_ _dalam hati kami yang paling dalam dan seperti bom waktu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledak. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat itu_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Zitao POV*

Setelah Kris pergi, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaan dan amarah yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dihatiku. Aku tahu jika yang sedari tadi kita katakan semuanya adalah tentang kebenaran yang tidak pernah tersampaikan selama ini. Namun, kenapa hatiku semakin sakit saat mengetahui kebenaran ini. Kris, Setelah 8 tahun, kenapa kau tetap tidak bisa melupakanku dan selama 8 tahun ini pula kenapa aku masih mencintaimu?

*Flash back*

"Berhentilah mengharapkan kedatangan Kris, Zi.", kata eomma Zitao yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Keadaan eommanya sangat lemah karena penyakit yang dimilikinya. Berbicarapun, eommanya hanya bisa dengan sangat lirih. Namun, Zitao hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Semakin kau mengharapkannya, dia takkan pernah kembali kesini. Kau tahu, dia telah berjanji pada eomma dan eomma tidak menyesal telah membuat Kris berjanji seperti itu", lanjut eommanya.

"Bukankah aku ini anak eomma. Tapi kenapa eomma melakukan semua ini?", kata Zitao memulai bicara.

"Itu karena eomma sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Kalian tahukan bahwa perasaan kalian itu salah", kata Victoria kemudian sambil terbatuk.

"Eomma, Kau tak apa?", Tanya Zitao khawatir sambil mendekati ibunya dan hendak memanggil dokter, namun dicegah oleh eommanya.

"Kau tahukan jika Jia menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah jika kau menikahinya? Itu adalah permintaan terakhir eomma. Belajarlah untuk mencintai Jia.", sambung Victoria tanpa mempedulikan raut khawatir Zitao.

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula tidak akan terjadi apapun pada eomma. Eomma pasti akan sembuh,", kata Zitao meyakinkan eommanya.

"Tidak, Zi. Tidak bisakah kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu seperti yang dilakukan Kris? Pendamlah perasaan itu dan menikah dengan Jia, dengan cara itulah Kris akan bisa kembali pulang ke desa dan rumahnya. Kau tahu, betapa eomma sangat menyayangi dan merindukannya.", air mata Victoria tanpa sengaja mengalir saat ia membicarakan Kris, anaknya yang lain yang sengaja dia jauhi.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Kris. eomma tahu kan seberapa menderitanya aku menunggunya selama ini", air mata Zitao pun ikut jatuh.

"Berjanjilah sayang. Nikahi Jia. Biarkanlah Kris menemukan gadis yang lain."

"Apakah eomma benar-benar menyayangi kami? Lalu kenapa eomma lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibanding perasaan anakmu? Apa eomma—",

"Eomma hanya ingin kau berjanji. Bagaimana kalau kalian –kau dan Kris- bisa hidup bersama jika Kris melanggar janjinya pada eomma. Apa dengan begitu kau mau menerima Jia?"

"Kenapa eomma membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit? Eomma tahu kan kalau Kris selalu menepati janjinya –kecuali saat ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku-."

"Oke? Menikah dengan Jia tidak buruk sayang.", jujur Zitao tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekarang bisa jadi adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan eommanya. Ia ingin menerima permintaan eommanya, tapi ia juga terlalu mencintai Kris.

"Ne, aku berjanji eomma", kataku kemudian sambil terisak, ku tutupi wajah basahku itu dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi aku bisa melihat jika eomma saat itu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _eomma,_ _apakah penderitaan kami adalah kebahag_ _iaanmu? Apakah pengorbanan kami_ _m_ _embuatmu bahagia di surga sana?'_

 **.**

*Zitao POV end*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari yang dari dulu selalu kunantikan, namun tak kusangka akhirnya berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan dan ku impikan. Dalam mimpiku, aku menikah dengan kekasihku, Huang Zitao. Tapi didalam kenyataan, Zitao menikah dengan kekasihnya, Jia. Memang menyedihkan, tapi selama Zitao bahagia, maka aku rela menahan penderitaan ini hingga akhir.

Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu aku duduk di dalam gereja ini. Dari sejak gereja ini masih kosong hingga sekarang sudah penuh dengan keluarga dan teman, baik temanku dan Zitao maupun teman Jia. Siwon ahjussi juga datang, dan sekarang dia duduk disampingku, di bangku sebelah kiri paling depan. Tidak lama kemudian, pendeta yang akan menikahkan Zitao dan Jia datang. Mungkin aku harus menahan nafasku sebentar lagi, karena setelah Zitao dan Jia mengikrarkan janji pernikahannya, saat itulah aku sudah benar-benar kehilangannya.

Suasana gereja yang berisik tiba-tiba menjadi tenang saat Zitao masuk kedalam gereja dan berlari ke arah depan untuk mendengar arahan dari pendeta dan menghafalkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan nanti. Bibi Luna kemudian menghampiri Zitao dan menghapus keringatnya, sepertinya dia gugup. Zitao lalu melihatku dan tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman termanisnya sementara aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasku yang beberapa hari ini jarang kugunakan. Setelah selesai dengan semua persiapan, pernikahan yang menyakitkan ini pun dimulai hingga akhirnya Zitao sudah secara sah menjadi suami Jia.

Aku sadar jika aku tidak seharusnya datang kemari hingga harus merasakan sesuatu yang sesakit ini. Aku pun beranjak dari kursiku dan pergi meninggalkan gereja ini untuk pulang ke kota. Aku tidak peduli dengan barangku yang masih ada dirumah Zitao. Aku yakin, nanti Siwon ahjussi pasti akan membawakan barang-barang itu bahkan tanpa harus kuminta sekalipun. Namun, saat aku sudah agak jauh dari gereja, kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dia mengejarku sedari tadi dan setelah sampai didepanku dia langsung membungkuk memegang lututnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyaku datar padanya. Setelah nafasnya lebih baik, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangku.

"Kenapa kau pergi?", katanya.

"Bukankah kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri? Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau bahagia Zi.", kataku pada Zitao. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa dia mengejarku.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu? Aku sangat senang mendapatkan seorang istri yang baik dan cantik. Kau juga harus cepat menikah.", katanya padaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hal itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Tentu", jawabku singkat.

"Ini adalah kali ketiga aku mengejarmu. Aku lega karena ini adalah yang terakhir dan aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.", katanya Zitao.

"Maksudmu apa?"

*Flashback Zitao*

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Kris. Apakah Kris benar-benar datang? Aku tahu kalau dia pasti datang. Seberapapun dia menahan diri, pasti rasa cintanya pada eomma lebih dalam dari keinginannya sendiri. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku pada Jia yang sedari tadi menangis di depan jasad eomma yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jika ditanya tentu saja aku ingin menangis, tapi aku seorang laki-laki. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menahannya. Aku pun lalu melihat dari jendela dan benar saja, ada Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan bibi Luna di depan pagar rumah. Aku pun keluar mencoba untuk menemuinya. Tapi saat aku sampai diluar, Kris sudah pergi.

Inilah kali keduaku mengejarnya. Yang pertama adalah saat 6 tahun lalu, saat kita masih kelas 2 SMA dan Kris harus pindah mengikuti pamannya. Dan sekarang adalah yang kedua. Aku sudah tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku berlari mencoba untuk mencari jejaknya dan disinilah aku saat berhasil menemukannya. Disebuah taman bermain milik sebuah playgroup di desa ini. Disana Kris menangis tersedu-sedu dan terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi lututnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Tapi samar-samar aku menangkap suaranya saat dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku bi, karena aku sudah datang kemari. Tidak seharusnya aku datang. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi. Maafkan aku eomma, Victoria eomma, maafkan aku Zi.", racaunya sambil menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mendekatinya dan mendekapnya ataukah aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang.

"Eomma, apakah cintaku pada Zitao adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tapi aku tidak menemukannya sebagai suatu kesalahan. Maafkan aku bi, karena terlalu mencintaimu dan Zitao. Apakah sekarang aku harus melepasmu bi? Apakah aku sanggup melepasmu? Atau haruskah aku mendengarkanmu dan melepaskan kalian berdua dari dulu?" sambung Kris. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Aku rasa Kris sudah sangat menderita karena dia tidak hanya meninggalkanku, tapi dia juga harus meninggalkan eomma.

Lalu akupun pergi dari sana. Mungkin Kris sangat menderita karena memegang janjinya pada eomma. Tapi dengan perasaan itulah dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku gila atau terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa, tapi seperti Kris yang masih memegang janjinya, aku juga akan menjalankan janjiku pada eomma. Walaupun sakit dan perih, aku akan menikahi Jia.

Kekecewaanku satu-satunya adalah saat kau melepasku dan meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik, aku lah yang meninggalkanmu dan melepasmu. Maafkan aku Kris, kekasihku. Mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya yang ku cintai di dunia ini, tapi aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku sama besarnya dengan kau mencintai eomma ku. Dan inilah keputusanku. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.

*flashback Zitao end*

"Tidak, lupakanlah. Kris, Kau tahu kan kalau eomma sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pernah membencinya ya."

"Aku tahu. Kembalilah pada acaramu, mereka pasti bingung karena kau tidak kunjung kembali"

"Baiklah. kau terlihat sangat buru-buru, bahkan sampai meninggalkan barangmu", kata Zitao sambil menyindirku.

"Aku memang harus bergegas, pergilah", kataku cepat mengusirnya dari hadapanku. Benar, aku harus bergegas sebelum rasa sakit ini bertambah perih.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin memelukmu. Boleh kan?", aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, namun akhirnya aku mengiyakannya juga.

"Tentu", kataku.

"Tapi kau harus mencondongkan tubuhmu,kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya", aku pun lalu mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya.

-Cup-

Aku terdiam di tempatku tidak tahu harus bereaksi dan melakukan apa. Zitao menciumku lembut tepat dibibirku dan membiarkan bibir kami saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menarik bibirnya. Zitao tersenyum bahagia saat melihatku bingung dan mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Wu Kris, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku harap ini adalah air mata terakhirku untukmu.", kata Zitao padaku sambil menangis, aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis Zi. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena melepaskanmu 8 tahun lalu. Kita sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing bukan? Tapi kita bahkan tidak berani untuk memperjuangkannya. Karena itu, jangan menangis dan tersenyumlah seperti yang kau lakukan didalam tadi", seruku pada Zitao sementara dia hanya mengangguk di ceruk leherku dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Berarti sekarang kita sudah bisa saling melepaskan bukan?", katanya dengan memaksakan tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, air mata tetap saja mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi semua lagi dari awal. Apa kita harus berkenalan lagi?", saranku dan Zitao hanya mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Namaku Wu Kris. Aku satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang dimilliki Huang Zitao", kataku kemudian dan Zitao hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Namaku Huang Zitao, hanya Wu Kris lah sahabat yang kumiliki.", kami pun bersalaman sejenak dan saling berpelukan untuk menandakan bahwa semua memang benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik Zitao. Selamat atas pernikahanmu", kataku kemudian tanpa melepas senyumanku.

"Kapan kau berhenti mengataiku cantik, eoh?", kata Zitao sambil meninggikan suaranya. Namun selepas itu kita tertawa bersama mencoba melepaskan rasa sakit dan rasa cinta yang sedari dulu sudah bersarang dihati kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kami tahu jika kami saling mencintai, tapi kami tidak ingin menjadi egois dan melukai eomma yang lebih kami cintai daripada dunia kami._ _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi kami, walaupun_ _tidak ada kebahagiaan didalamnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zitao, I'm happy for you. See you…"

 **END**

"Zitao kemarilah, biarkan Kris berfoto sendirian", kata Victoria kepada Zitao setelah upacara kelulusan SMP berakhir. Victoria sengaja membawa sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan moment anak-anaknya yang baru saja lulus SMP itu.

"Tapi aku ingin berfoto bersama Kris, eomma", kata Zitao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, nanti saja. Lihatlah Kris, dia adalah lulusan terbaik. Kris, kau sangat hebat", kata Victoria kepada Kris.

"Terima kasih bi", jawab Kris.

"1,2,3.." -Cklik-

"Sekarang giliranmu berfoto sendirian Zitao."

'1, 2, 3.." -Cklik-

"Mana bi, aku akan memfotokan bibi dan Zitao", kata Kris mengambil kamera yang dipegang Victoria.

"Kris, kemarilah. Berikan kamera itu pada Luna.", Kris masih tidak tahu maksud dari kata-kata Victoria. "Bukannya ini foto keluarga? Kau kan anak bibi, kemarilah cepat, kita sekarang akan berfoto keluarga.", Kris pun tersenyum lebar dan lalu memberikan kamera itu kepada Luna yang merupakan seorang guru di SMP tersebut. Kris lalu langsung bergegas kearah Zitao dan Victoria.

"1, 2, 3.." -Cklik-

"Terima kasih Luna. Sekarang eomma akan memfoto kalian berdua", kata Victoria kepada Zitao dan Kris. Dua anak itu tersenyum memandang satu sama lain lalu focus memandang kamera. Tangan mereka berdua saling melingkar dengan eratnya di bahu satu sama lain.

-Cklik-

"Bagus. Ayo sekarang kita pulang sayang. Eomma sudah sangat lelah. Kita juga harus segera mencetak foto ini.", kata Victoria sambil menarik tangan Luna. Sementara Zitao dan Kris bergandengan tangan dibelakangnya.

"Eomma, aku ingin menyimpan fotoku dan Kris. Bisakah?", Tanya Zitao.

"Tentu saja. Eomma juga ingin menyimpannya. Nanti eomma cetakkan lebih, oke? Eomma juga ingin memajang foto keluarga kita tadi di ruang tamu." jawab Victoria.

"Gomawo eomma", kata Zitao dan Kris bersamaan. Memang, terkadang Kris memanggil Victoria dengan sebutan bibi atau eomma dan Victoria bahagia dengan apapun sebutan yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat foto itu seperti refleksi kehidupan Zitao dan Kris. Awalnya mereka hanya seorang teman atau sahabat yang memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Lalu kehidupan mereka berubah saat mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga. Tidak lama kemudian waktu membuat mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, waktu pulalah yang merubah semua hal yang mereka lewati bersama menjadi sebuah rajutan kenangan pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I wish for your happiness in this flickering light  
From a far, that's what I feel from the bottom of my heart  
So when things get tough for you  
I will send you the light, different from what has been lit before  
I pray for your dreams._

Hi! Akhirnya update lagi.  
Gimana FFnya? Bagus, Lumayan atau biasa aja? kurang greget atau gimana?

Ditunggu Reviewnya ya..

FF ini sebenarnya dulu pernah di posting di akun ini tapi dengan cast yang berbeda dan ini adalah hasil karya teman saya RIZU, yang sekarang udah vakum di dunia perFF'an.  
Karena merasa rugi dengan hasil karyanya yang menurut saya sangat bagus. Akhirnya, saya update dengan cast yang berbeda. Kenapa?! karena kalau saya memakai cast aslinya, saya yakin pasti akan menerima komentar olokan yang saya tidak suka.  
Jadi, menghindari hal itu saya mengubah cast aslinya menjadi Taoris.

Semoga yang merindukan FF Taoris bertebaran disini, dapat sedikit mengurangi kerinduan kalian dengan couple ini.

See You~


End file.
